Catch Me if You Can
by Golden Time Lover
Summary: As a child no one ever dared to approach him apart from his brother, but there was only one girl who did. She stole something important from him and disappeared, without a clue if she will be back. AU, EdWin, Don't like don't read. PLEASE REVIEW.


**_Catch me if you can_**

* * *

><p>"Do you sit here everyday?" asked a curious voice.<p>

Golden eyes tore away from a book and looked up at the source of the high pitched voice, and his gaze met with a pair of wide blue orbs, on a face of a small girl with short light blonde hair.

"Yes," replied the boy in a rather nonchalant manner, then quickly shifted his eyes back to his book as if he wasn't interrupted, all in an attempt to hint to the curious blonde girl that he was not interested in holding a conversation with her.

But it became apparent that the girl wouldn't catch his drift as she sat down beside him on the park's bench that he was sitting on for a good four hours, reading his book of ancient runes and scientific theories.

"Don't you get...lonely?" asked the girl, raising her tone at the last word to highlight it for the boy. And once again, the boy brought his head up, pushed his golden locks out of his face and looked sternly at the girl; a look which would usually scare off other children.

"I don't ever get lonely." he quickly said, sending a glare at the girl and averting his eyes back to his book.

It was silent for a good ten minutes, at first, the boy chose to ignore the blonde blue eyed girl beside him and just continued reading for a couple of minutes, but it soon became unbearable knowing that she was staring at him for an extensive period of time. At last he snapped his head up, glared at the girl and glowered "What do you want?" he snapped.

She didn't respond, and just stared blankly at him for half a minute, then she smiled widely, her eyes twinkling with triumph. "You have pretty eyes, I've never met anyone with gold eyes." She blurted out, completely forgetting about his question. He stared at her, dumbfounded and surprised, then scowled again "And I've never met anyone who randomly sits beside strangers and talks to them." He shot back. She just laughed "But, I walk by here and see you sit on this bench every day, and you're always alone, so I just thought it would be nice to sit and talk to you." she answered, offering him a smile.

"Weirdo..." he muttered, his eyes shifting back to the book, but not reading anything written on it. The girl was really starting to bother him. After a couple of moments, she spoke again "Why are you reading about alchemy? I've been told it's a dead science."

"Because science was born with alchemy. Without alchemy, there would be no science." he stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah but today's science is much more updated and useful, alchemy is a dead subje-" the girl started, but she couldn't finish her sentence as the boy slammed his book shut, and turned to glare menacingly at the girl, "How would you know? Do you research it? Do you have some special certificate to prove that you're a professor or a specialist or something? If you don't then I suggest that you shut your mouth, for good." he spat out.

The girl looked at him blankly, her big blue eyes wide and baffled. There was an awkward silence that hung in the air and made the atmosphere around the two kids heavy. The girl just continued to look at him, not changing her face expression. The boy thought that she was finally going to leave him alone and go away, but instead, the girl burst out laughing. "Wow..." she started, "You got so fussed up when I just slightly insulted alchemy, you must really love it."

This time, it was the boy who gave her a blank stare, that girl was mocking and manipulating him! He couldn't believe that he was stupid enough to let her do that.

"Edward Elric, huh... That's a cute name." she said, giggling. Edward, the boy, was slightly thrown off. "Wait, how did you know my..." Edward couldn't complete his sentence; he noticed that she was holding his book, which had his name written in it. But how did she get a hold of it? Ed didn't even notice that he put it down. "Hey! Give me my book ba...HEY! Get back here!" Edward shouted as the girl took off, his book in her hand.

"Jeez, what an annoying brat..." he muttered, running after her through the park. She had a long head start, so catching up to her proved to be difficult. "W-wait! Stop! This isn't fair!" Ed shouted after her, she was a couple of meters ahead of him. After running for a minute or two she stopped, turned around and shouted "If you want this book back, try and catch me if you can!" she shouted at him, laughing. Then, she took off once again, and turned around the corner. The girl really infuriated Ed, and with anger fuelling him he ran after her, "Give me my book back! This isn't funny!" He yelled, turning to the direction in which she ran.

But she was no where in sight.

At first, Ed figured she was hiding, but he looked around and proved himself wrong. Not a trace of her existence was left behind. He gave up, just like that, pissed at the girl for stealing his book, and angry at himself for letting such a thing happen. Then he saw a torn piece of paper lying on the ground. He picked it up and instantly recognized it as one of the pages from his book; it was the page explaining about the law of conservation of mass and matter and the law of equivalent exchange. "That damn brat! She ruined my book!" Ed grunted, and turned the page around, the other side was blank, only a sentence and a signature scribbled on it.

_Catch me if you can._  
><em>W.R<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hmmmm...I wonder who W.R is? No seriously, the first person to guess will get a cookie and a review on one of their stories (cheap bribery, I know)  
>Anyway, this is my 1st attempt at EdWin, it seems like it's my first fanfic but...it really isn't. My other ones are way to freaking trashy and I'm sure this one is too but...well I thought my idea was cool. So just this time, you people get to read it. This story was inspired by the book STARGIRL! You peeps should read that book! Jerry Spinelli is awesome!<p>

Anyway, this is a one-shot, but I have an idea on how this could develop into a story, plus the end was kind of a cliff-hanger, wasn't it? If you actually LIKED this and would like to read more (which is weird, because I read over it and I'm like EWWWW BLARGH) then REVIEW and tell me! Anonymous reviews are welcome, and constructive criticism will be MUCH appreciated.


End file.
